


Hell is when I fight with you But we can patch it up good Make confessions and we're begging for forgiveness

by Queenofcolors



Series: Trans Bucky [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcolors/pseuds/Queenofcolors
Summary: There was a heavy silence that fell over them, as tears trickled down their faces. The once-happy couple now stared into each other's red-rimmed eyes, signaling a nonverbal ceasefire. Only one of them was brave enough to put a gentle hand on the other’s cheek, causing them to pull away.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: Trans Bucky [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1578580
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Hell is when I fight with you But we can patch it up good Make confessions and we're begging for forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Song inspired fic. False God by Taylor Swift

There was a heavy silence that fell over them, as tears trickled down their faces. The once-happy couple now stared into each other's red-rimmed eyes, signaling a nonverbal ceasefire. Only one of them was brave enough to put a gentle hand on the other’s cheek, causing them to pull away. 

“This was never truly about me working late, was it?” Sam whispered, pulling his hand away from Bucky's cheek.

Bucky’s body tensed up at Sam’s words letting his words rekindle her anxiety about their relationship. She let out a shaky breath, shrugging her shoulders as she began to pick at her finger, a nervous habit she formed over the years.

“I don’t know why you're still here? You should just break up with me already,” she said in a monotone voice keeping her eyes fixed on her now bleeding finger.

“Let’s take care of your finger and then let’s sit at the table and work this out,” Sam’s voice was sweet and gentle, matching his slow movements towards Bucky, reaching out to help mend her bleeding finger.

“Stop! I’ve got it,” She hissed out jerking her body once again, she wrapped the kitten themed band-aid around her finger. She looked up to see Sam's hurt expression making her stomach churn with guilt.

“You, know I’d never leave you,” Sam didn’t dare reach out to touch her in fear of her pulling away again.

“You will, I’ve got too many… feelings,” Bucky was being vague but hoped Sam realized she was talking about her mental illness. 

“Do you really think I’d leave you because of your mental state? Do you think that low of me? We both have different mental illnesses so why do you think so low of me,” frustration was evident on Sam’s face as he took a step away from Bucky.

“You know, I will always love you on your good days and bad days just like you love me on mine. But I can’t be the only one in this relationship who's putting in their all. Call me when you're ready to put in your share of the effort,” There was a crack in Sam’s voice as he began to head for the front door.

“Sam…” Bucky croaked out running towards him letting her arms wrap around his waist.

“I don’t think low of you… I’m scared. I’m scared… I’m scared that one day you’ll go out on a mission and you won’t come back to me. I’m scared that one day you’ll look over at me and make the decision that you don’t love me anymore. I’m scared that if I let go it will only end up in heartbreak,” Bucky buried her face into Sam’s chest her body shaking as she cried, feeling Sam’s arms wrap tightly around her waist.

“I can’t promise you that I’ll be safe on every mission. But I can promise you that I will always love you and that I’ll always come back to you. But you’ve got to let me carry some of that weight on your shoulders,” He said wiping away Bucky's tears, tilting her head so he could place a gentle kiss on her lips.


End file.
